


...Broke Free

by InkRyuu



Series: The Dragon That... [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRyuu/pseuds/InkRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon That series focuses on the four current dragons with the possibility of them being female, since we truly need more female dragons in this amazing fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Broke Free

“Shuten would be mad…”

The voice seemed far away as she slept, far away and warm, so warm. The owner of the voice seemed to be speaking of a friend they held dear… How odd, it wasn’t like anyone in this miserable town was actually a friend. Even odder than that, the voice was one she’d never heard before, yet familiar all the same. It pulled her in, and for once in her life she felt completely at peace.

“What are they even thinking, chaining Ryokuryuu to the ground?”

 _How right this person is_ , she thought, feeling something cover her shoulders, encase her in warmth and create a comforting weight.  _How dare these fools think they could chain such a beautiful monster, the green dragon of the heavens, down?_

Perhaps if she opened her eyes, if she woke up the stranger would pity her and take her with him. Perhaps she could escape this hell and leap through the skies, to fly…

Oh, how she longed to fly, to break these chains and just be free of her predecessor, to be free of his thick voice, of his harsh words and heavy fist. How she longed to be free from the village. She’d run and run and never look back. There was nothing for her here, never was, and she was so close to leaving this miserable existence behind.

All it would take is a broken chain…

* * *

 

“Oh, how  _ugly_ .”

She stood on the roof, tapping her foot in annoyance at the ruckus below, heaving a deep sigh. Some idiotic officials were bothering a poor girl, saying things that had no business coming out of the mouth from those that were meant to protect the city. How they managed to get away with such disgusting behaviour was still beyond her.

“Well,” she hummed, shifting her weight to crouch down, her eyes trained on the face of one of the officials. One had a hand clamped down on the poor creature’s arm, holding her fast as she tried to politely inch away. “This truly needs to be changed. I simply cannot sit by and watch such a beautiful girl be treated this way.”

She pushed off the roof, launching herself into the air. Her hair whipped around her face, the taste of the salt air dancing on her tongue. She loved to fly, the exhilaration of soaring through the air with completely unchained freedom was a feeling that could be matched by none. Even if such an ability was granted to her from this cursed fate.

After a moment of being airborne she landed, taking a deep breath before running towards the officers. Quickly she leaned back, changing her center of balance to lift her leg, delivering a swift yet powerful kick to the corrupted officer. She caught him in the face, his teeth snapping together sharply.

_Serves you right._

She was so focused on landing a hit, she didn’t notice the hand that connected the same moment as her foot, the woman huffing in annoyance as the officer fell, landing on the ground with a heavy thud.

“How ugly you are,” she chasted, lifting a hand to flick her hair over her shoulder, glaring coldly at the fallen man. “You truly have no idea how to woo a lady.”

“ _Crap_ , I did something…”

She turned to face the owner of the fist, watching the person shaking his head with a sigh. He was quite attractive, broad and well built, thick obsidian hair lying on his well sculpted face, sharp cobalt eyes narrowed as he stared down at the fallen official.

Just her type.

“Quite the left hook you have,” she praised, resting a hand on her hip, shifting her weight as she studied him. “It’s so good to see some men have the decency to defend such a beautiful lady as this.”

“Uh, what? Nice kick, miss?”

She laughed, shaking her head quickly, noticing the other guard finally react. “Oh, hmm, you may want to come with me, both of you. It’s suddenly dangerous to stay around here.”

Before either could react she grabbed their hands, leading them off quickly. She could hear the officer shout, could hear the outrage layered thick in his voice. She was sure he would pursue them, no one messed with the officials of Awa. Still, she wasn’t worried. She had a hunch this mysteriously alluring man could take out a few officers without a problem.

She heard the official yell in indignation once more, this time a little further away. What a beautiful sound.

“Hang on, what makes you think-!?” The man demanded, though it was halfhearted.

She wasn’t listening.

 _Ah._  There was that strange tug, that odd light referred to as Hakuryuu close by. A beautiful, charming white light. No matter, she couldn’t stay here. He was nearby and she had no desire to meet a fellow dragon.

“It’s been lovely, handsome, but here I must bid you a sad farewell.” She turned to face the man with a flourish, giving him a quick curtsey. “Please treat this lady I’m leaving in your care well.”

She pushed them forward, turning quickly and leaping into the air, disappearing from sight. She could hear the man’s voice, call out, wondering where she had gone. It was such a shame she had to leave, but when it came down to it…

“Ha, just watch me run from this ugly destiny,” she stated, landing effortlessly on a nearby roof, shaking her head quickly before taking off again. “Just try and tie me down, Hiryuu.”


End file.
